1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tractor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tractor backhoe attachment wherein the same is arranged for the adaption of a tractor scoop as a backhoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attachments of types to accommodate particular situations are available in the prior art. Backhoe apparatus is available in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,061 to Cook, et al. illustrating the use of a single arm backhoe apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,811 to Jefferson sets forth a trenching attachment for mounting to a backhoe to provide for "V" shaped plates to effect trenching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,112 to Mullican sets forth a claw attachment for backhoes for use in excavation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,400 to Long sets forth a bucket attachment for mounting to a tractor blade oriented forwardly of the tractor blade for utilization as a front-end loader type device.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tractor backhoe attachment as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.